


brand new colony

by lestered (lgbtrobed)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtrobed/pseuds/lestered
Summary: Phil’s begging him to understand something, he can tell. His eyes are pleading, his voice softly desperate. Dan bites his lip because he thinks he knows. He’s pretty sure. He nods and drapes his arms around Phil’s shoulders.“I really,” he tugs Phil down to kiss him and then whispers against his lips, “really, really like you too. Okay?”
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 23
Kudos: 184
Collections: phandomficfests: a softer world





	brand new colony

“You’re too good to be real,” Phil mumbles.

Dan can’t think of anything to say back before Phil’s tongue is flattening over his hole again with a soft, content moan that makes his cock ache where it’s trapped between his stomach and the mattress. The ineloquent “ _fuck”_ that he sighs into his pillow will have to suffice as a response.

He feels Phil’s mouth curve into a smile when he kisses the small of his back.

“You still good?” He asks softly. Dan hums and spreads his legs wider.

“Fuck, yeah,” he stretches his arms out in front of him before sliding them underneath the pillow, hugging it to his cheek and letting his eyes slip shut. “Don’t stop.”

Phil doesn’t. He slides his arms underneath Dan’s legs, hooks his elbows around his thighs and spreads his cheeks further apart, peppering one, two, three soft kisses over the sensitive inside of his thigh before he licks back inside, his tongue warm and soft and so, _so_ wonderful as he works him over in broad, wet strokes.

He turns his face into the pillow and muffles a groan when Phil readjusts, forcing his legs wider as he moves further down, tongue trailing over his perineum. Dan chokes on a breath when he gives one of his balls a gentle suck before coming off with a soft, wet _pop_ and moving on to the other. Then he licks all the way back up, pausing to massage his tongue in a gentle rhythm over his hole again and sighing softly in between little kisses and licks that make Dan flutter and relax and push his ass up further. 

There’s an unprecedented amount of freedom that comes along with not having to second guess how wanted he is. And he knows that’s why it’s so easy to offer himself up to Phil; because Phil’s really, really not in denial of what he wants, and what he wants is Dan. 

In other words, Phil’s not _experimenting._ He doesn’t _not really wanna put a label on it,_ or _just_ _down for whatever, see what happens._ He doesn’t think _well, a warm hole is a warm hole no matter what,_ or any of the other toss-away mantras that the guys in Reading like so, so much.

(Maybe Dan likes them too. Maybe he can’t really blame those guys. Maybe _gay_ is a scary fucking word.)

But Phil’s gay. 

He’s sure about it and it shouldn’t matter that much, but it does. 

It does matter that Phil’s so unabashedly, unashamedly, unapologetically attracted to everything that makes Dan feel like a man. It matters that he’s not constantly trying to justify them being together, because there’s nothing to justify. It matters that Phil makes him so happy - so, _so_ happy - that he couldn’t worry about it being dirty or unnatural or wrong even if he tried. 

It’s only good and right, with Phil.

Good and right… and hot.

Phil’s hands smooth up over Dan’s ass and then a bit further and he moans, rocking his hips back automatically when Phil squeezes his waist and it feels almost possessive in nature.

It’s not actually, and that’s good. He doesn’t get a thrill from feeling owned. 

He gets a thrill from feeling safe.

Phil isn’t tough, burly or intimidating. He can’t shield Dan from outside hate or violence any better than Dan could shield himself, and that’s alright too.

Physical strength isn’t the kind of strength that Dan needs.

He shudders when he hears the lube cap popping off behind him and then Phil’s shuffling up by his side.

“You’ll tell me to stop, right?”

Dan rolls over onto his back then, reaching blindly out and tugging Phil on top of him roughly once he gets hold. He feels him tense up, then settle and hum into the heavy kiss Dan pulls him into.

“Yeah, if I need you to,” Dan sighs when they break apart. “But I probably won’t.”

He meets Phil’s eyes just long enough to catch a glimpse of something indistinguishable hiding behind them before he ducks down, nestling himself into the crook of Dan’s neck and pressing a smattering of kisses over his jaw. His stomach swoops but he turns his head, nudging Phil off and shooting him a questioning look.

“Sorry,” Phil mumbles. “I haven’t done this in a while with someone I actually cared about.”

Dan glances him over, searching the vulnerable expression that he’s still getting used to, that Phil only dares, as far as he knows, to put on when it’s just them. The one that’s come to remind him that Phil’s not really a knight in shining armor as much as he’s just a deeply flawed and insecure human, much like himself. 

He likes knowing that. It makes everything feel more real.

“So, what, you’re worried I won’t like it?” He breathes out a laugh, hitching one of his legs around Phil’s waist and rolling his hips forward to prove to him how wrong he is. “I don’t think you need to be concerned.”

Phil ruts back against him automatically, muffling a soft _“fuck”_ against Dan’s shoulder. He’s hard, leaking precum in between them and Dan’s whole body is flushed and thrumming with how much he wants him. But he still needs to sort this bit out first.

He doesn’t end up having to ask, because Phil sighs into his shoulder before propping himself up and gazing at Dan tiredly. “I’m being stupid. I, um…” he falters and pauses just for a second, “I really like you. Really, _really_ like you.”

Phil’s begging him to understand something, he can tell. His eyes are pleading, his voice softly desperate. Dan bites his lip because he thinks he knows. He’s pretty sure. He nods and drapes his arms around Phil’s shoulders. 

“I really,” he tugs Phil down to kiss him and then whispers against his lips, “really, _really_ like you too. Okay?”

The tensed-up muscles in Phil’s back relax and their noses bump together lightly as he nods. 

“Okay.”

*

Phil keeps checking to make sure he’s okay, even when he’s moaning and panting, fucking himself down on three of Phil’s fingers and sloppily jerking himself with the hand that’s not scrambling for purchase on Phil’s shoulders. He thinks it’s obvious that he’s a little better than okay, but he nods anyway.

“’m ready,” he whispers. Phil’s busy grinding against his hip and leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses over the side of his throat, so he threads his fingers through the long hair at the back of Phil’s head and tugs gently until he pulls back. He’s flushed, lips red and swollen and slick with spit, pupils blown so wide that his eyes genuinely seem more black than blue. He looks dazed and hot and horny and Dan wants him _so_ much.

His heart rate picks up as he turns them over, straddling Phil and pressing his palms flat over his chest. Phil’s arms find their way around his waist automatically, locking him in place as he slides his cock right up against Dan’s and he’s so big and so hard that Dan feels actually needy for it, in a way that he’s never really felt before. 

“Fuck… fuck me,” he says, letting Phil swallow all his pleas in kiss after kiss until he finally nods and loosens his hold so that Dan can sit back on his thighs, shuffling a bit further away on his knees to give him enough space. His eyes feel heavy while he watches Phil fumble around with the condom before managing to roll it on, and he can feel his own arousal pulsing through his entire body, fast and hot and steady while he slicks him up. It’s too much lube and it spills out of his hand and onto Phil’s thighs but he hardly cares; just reaches back to rub some of the excess around his rim and then bends down to set the bottle on the floor next to the bed.

Phil reaches out for him, so he leans in and lets him kiss his lips and cheeks and neck and whatever else he wants while he focuses on positioning himself.

“Mmph,” Phil hums against his mouth when Dan gets them lined up right, and the head of his cock presses bluntly against Dan’s hole before he sinks down.

Even taking it slow, the stretch still borders on too much. Phil’s hands stroke up his thighs and over his ass before coming to rest on his hips, and he relaxes. He draws in a deep breath, and it’s practically punched out of him when he looks down and sees Phil looking at him with such unbridled adoration that all he can think to do is surge forward and kiss him again. 

Phil meets him halfway this time, extending one arm behind himself to prop himself up and letting his free hand rest on the small of Dan’s back. He practically whines when Dan starts to move - just rocking gently at first, but still, he finds himself shakily panting against Phil’s mouth.

He’s far from being a virgin, and as much as his jealous ass hates to think about it, so is Phil, but that doesn’t stop the sex from feeling just as brand new as everything else. He feels almost bashful when Phil lays back again because no one’s ever looked at him the way Phil does - hungry and dazzled and wanting when he grabs onto Dan’s thighs, when his breath hitches when Dan sits back to take him deeper and then speeds up. He has to toss his head back because it’s too much, Phil’s eyes _and_ the way he feels inside him, stretches him so wide that he knows he’ll be sore tomorrow and still want more.

“Your ass feels so _fucking_ good,” Phil groans, hips thrusting shallowly to meet Dan’s ass until he’s properly bouncing.

He closes his eyes and just rides. It’s really that easy. He lets Phil praise him, lets his hands guide him in different ways, pays attention to the way he rubs his thumbs in gentle circles over his hipbones and tugs him down when he wants more. 

Dan’s happy to give him more. His eyes flutter open and he goes forward when Phil pulls him, adjusting the arch of his back once they’re pressed chest-to-chest and Phil shifts a little underneath him, digging his heels into the mattress. Dan kisses him before Phil can bother asking again if everything’s okay. 

It definitely is. 

So he leans into it, drapes himself over Phil like a ragdoll and gets fucked like that, hard and fast with his lips pressed to the side of Phil’s neck, kissing and sucking just to have something to do. 

He moans deep and low in his throat when Phil’s arms circle around his waist on a particularly rough thrust and then promptly sighs and melts right into it when Phil’s head turns, nose nuzzling against Dan’s hairline before planting a tiny kiss there.

“Fuck,” Dan moans, because that’s one of the few words he can remember. It’s one of the few times that he has hardly anything to say; in the heat of the moment, when his brain shuts up enough that he can just be happy. 

The words will come to him soon. Or maybe they already have; certain four letter words that he’s learning to drastically redefine. That are scary to talk about, but easy to act on. It’s easy enough to flatten his palms over Phil’s chest and moan right up against his ear, _fuck, yes, oh god, more,_ until Phil rolls him onto his back. Dan’s first instinct is just to wrap his legs around Phil’s waist even tighter. So he does. 

The heat that pools in his lower belly is familiar and completely new all at once. It’s what’s come to him many times before, the natural response to getting his neck kissed and his ass fucked. It’s also laced with the new, overwhelming knowledge that this is _Phil_ that he wants so badly. Just Phil and no one else. That what he’d thought would be a terrifying leap into the unknown was more like a series of little baby steps, cheekily inching him forward bit by bit and he’s just now turning to look back and seeing how far he’s come.

Just now realizing that he’s gone, _absolutely_ gone, and feeling exactly what he’d soothed Phil through just minutes ago. He’s not pretty sure anymore, he’s _really_ sure. Definitely, really sure.

He cums kind of unexpectedly; hot spurts streaking over his lower belly while he digs his nails into Phil’s shoulders and just sighs, high and soft and ecstatic. 

“Keep going,” he murmurs when he notices Phil’s movements have slowed down to a hesitant pace. Phil lifts his head up from where it’s resting in the crook of Dan’s shoulder and cups his cheek. Dan grabs his wrist hard, kisses him and whispers, _“please.”_

So Phil does. It’s rapid and a bit uncoordinated and sends him into a daze but he feels it when Phil’s legs start shaking, when his back muscles tense and he stutters forward one more time, burying himself in deep.

It’s so blissful and warm that he almost misses what comes along with Phil tucking up against him and shuddering through his release. It comes more in a series of breaths and kisses than in an actual whisper and it makes his heart ache and swell and flutter and race.

_I love you. Fuck… oh, fuck, I love you, Dan. I love you._

*

He lets Phil take his time afterwards to slump and catch his breath and gently slip out. He closes his eyes to the sensation, listens to the rustling around that he assumes is Phil tossing the condom away and halfheartedly wipes himself off with the edge of Phil’s duvet. He’s a mess, physically. And he’s never felt so elated about that.

He opens his eyes when Phil settles next to him again and should maybe be surprised at the tear tracks on those pale, flushed cheeks, but he’s not really. Not surprised, or worried for that matter. He just rolls onto his side, shuffles up close and wipes a bit of the dampness away.

It turns out that it does come easy, with more surety and contentment than he ever could’ve wished for as he wraps himself around Phil again and presses their mouths together in a sound kiss.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> hmu on tumblr @lestered
> 
> inspired by [this](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BS9OBTPkL4fTPEsh0FAduhuFjkWgmvvn/view?usp=sharing) comic strip from "a softer world" and written for pff's "a softer phan" fest
> 
> [reblog link](https://lestered.tumblr.com/post/611375816628109312/brand-new-colony-e-24k-phils-begging-him-to)


End file.
